Welcome to the Family! (Adopteez episode)
"Welcome to the Family!" is the first episode of Adopteez. Plot Orphaned Wynter and Travis try to find a new safe home in Orlando, Florida. They head to each house and apartment knocking on the door, but every time they ask a person, he or she rejects them. The two kids feel lost until Wynter sees one last house where Chester and Marga live in. The couple hears the doorbell ringing, and when they open the door, they are pleased to see Wynter and Travis but find out why they are sad. The nice couple decides to adopt them. Chester, still not satisfied with his family can’t think of who else to adopt. Travis, Wynter, and Marga suggest a good friend or cousin, a dog (which Chester is usually allergic too but Marga likes and has some), and a baby respectively. Chester suggests Marga that they can find someone innocent and babyish or childish. Chester decides to contact his college friend, Casey but finds out that she has blocked him in one of the social media websites. Marga accompanies him out lends him her phone to contact Casey. As Chester calls Casey, he and Marga search for her around the neighborhood until they catch her. Casey is too shy for them and tells them that she is married. Chester and Marga refuse the claim and bring her to their house to adopt her and introduce their kids to her as their nanny. After this, Travis tells them he is going to call his friend, Ryder to play and sleepover with him. When Chester tells Lacey that she is the black sheep of the family, she disappears; and Marga in shock looks at Chester thinking he has told her that she is. But Chester recognizes that Lacey has run away and hidden somewhere. The family then tries to find her around the house. But when Chester and Marga open their wardrobe closet, Casey jumps out of it wearing a black sweater which causes the family to itch and sneeze! Later that night, Ryder shows up and the family greets him. But Casey goes near him, makes funny faces, and suggests that they can play horseback riding. He and Travis tell her to cut that off and want to play, but Marga says that it’s time for dinner. During dinner, when Wynter is about to take a chicken finger, Casey impulsively stuffs the served food, talks, sings, and laughs with her mouth full, and impolitely burps thinking that she is joking but disappointing the group. After bathtime, Wynter, Travis, and Ryder play DOS, a sequel to UNO, and Casey asks them if she can join them. Despite being good in all card games, after Casey puts her last card and yells “TRES!” she throws all the cards upward imagining that it is confetti which causes her to cheer and laugh. Then at bedtime, Marga puts Casey to sleep, but she wants her to sing or tell a bedtime story; but instead, Marga borrows a green lightsaber flashing sword from Star Wars and tells her to “touch the spindle” which is the tip of the sword, and Casey falls asleep. After Marga leaves her room, Casey snorts like a pig as she snores and lets out a quiet laugh which eventually wakes her family up. The next day, Casey takes her heavy breakfast and crows like a rooster. But Chester, Marga, Wynter, Travis, and Ryder come down the stairs not being thankful to Casey that she has kept waking them up. Marga comments “Her sleeping beauty…” then Travis follows up saying the opposite “…is a waking ugliness”. Ryder wants to have another sleepover and Travis accepts, and cleverly gives Casey an extra black cover mask to prevent her from making noise. But because of this, she pretends to be a burglar or ninja and does a playful karate and sword fight to challenge the other kids. Trivia * Marga telling Casey to touch the top of the lightsaber sword to sleep references the part from Sleeping Beauty. Category:Episodes Category:Adopteez episodes